Captif
by Crazy White Rabbit
Summary: Pit à été capturé. Et son geôlier, en plus d'être pervers, il est pas con. Il à bien remarqué que la pureté de Pit est fait pour être souillée. Angst, allusions de viols pas en bonne et due forme...


**SAAAALUUUUUT ! Ce qui suis est horriblement court, mais horriblement moche aussi. En fait, c'est ce genre de chose qui montre ma perversité grandissante et aussi quelque peu ma... Euh, folie? Mais entre nous, qui n'a jamais trouvé notre cher Pit si innocent qu'il faut le corrompre un peu? Enfin beaucoup, là, mais moi j'm'en plain pas perso ^^ Enfin bref, bonne lecture ! **

**Disclaimer : Pit est à Kid Icarus n'est-ce point.**

**C'est assez noir, pour un truc court, j'préfère vous prévenir.**

* * *

Le jeune homme se laissa tomber dans le lit, fatigué. Ses ailes blanches retombèrent lamentablement, tout comme le faisaient ses larmes. Il ne chercha même pas à les essuyer, ni même remettre en place sa toge blanche. Il aurait bien voulu s'endormir, mais il en était incapable. Pourtant, le lit double place à baldaquins couvert de doux velours rouge était loin d'être inconfortable. Les oreillers blancs étaient propres, et sentaient la lavande.

La chambre même était confortable. Les murs avaient une couleur dorée fade, ocre clair, peut-être. Des tapisseries rouges pendaient ça et là, et des meubles magnifiques de bois bruns étaient disposés. Il y avait sur la commode des abats-jours qui diffusaient une lumière presque apaisante, et des cadres sans photo. Les gravures de la porte de bois noir étaient parfaitement réalisées, fines, avec des détails légers qui ne faisaient pas fouillis.

Pourtant, le jeune ange était incapable d'apprécier cette chambre douillette, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle était sa cellule. A cette pensée, ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité. Quelle humiliation, lui, Pit, l'élément le plus fort de l'armée de Paletunia, capturé, emprisonné et souillé par des humains... Mais il n'arrivait même plus à mettre son ego en avant, tant il se sentait sale.

Malgré ses larmes bruyantes, il perçut le son du verrou qu'on ouvre. Aussitôt, instinctivement, il se mit en position foetale, ses ailes repliées par-dessus son corps en un semblant de protection. La porte s'ouvrit, puis se referma. Le nouvel arrivant s'assit sur le lit, juste à côté de Pit. Et il passa sa main sur les ailes blanches, qui tressaillirent violemment.

-Pit?

-Laisses-moi...

L'ange brun se sentait comme une loque, ou un jouet. Oui, c'était ça. Un vulgaire jouet qu'on exhibe pour amuser la galanterie.

-Comment tu vas?

Pit ne répondit pas. Pas par provocation, mais par peur. Oui, il avait peur de cet homme, il avait peur de tout ses acolytes. La main de l'autre caressa les plumes blanches tendrement, remontant ses lunettes de son autre main.

-Fatigué?

L'autre hocha faiblement la tête.

-Là, arrêtes de pleurer. C'est fini.

Il marqua une pause, le temps de réfréner l'étrange sourire qui avait prit place sur son visage.

-Pour aujourd'hui.

Pit trembla violemment, et l'autre écarta l'aile pour voir le visage de l'ange. Il était rouge de honte, les yeux gonflés par ses larmes, ses joues étaient maculées de larmes. Une expression de terreur pure régnait en maître sur le beau visage.

-Allons, redresses-toi.

Et il obéit. Il obéissait au moindre de ses désirs, par peur encore une fois. Pit se mit en position assise, les jambes repliées contre son torse.

-Pas comme ça.

Alors il baissa ses jambes. L'autre sourit d'un air satisfait, et passa une main langoureuse sur la joue rouge de Pit. Il eu un mouvement de recul, mais l'homme aux lunettes l'attrapa par les cheveux et le rapprocha doucement. Les yeux bleus de l'ange étaient ambués de larmes, il avait peur, et ne pouvait pas s'enfuir, retourner auprès des siens...

-Tu ne m'as pas répondu. Comment tu vas?

-Mal..., répondit-il en baissant les yeux.

-Pourquoi donc? Cette chambre est superbe, pourtant.

Pit ferma les yeux douloureusement, un peu de colère empiétant la terreur sur son visage.

-Tu as mal, je suppose.

-J'ai été baisé par un porc, un chien, un bec de cycgne et un cheval... J'ai très mal...

L'autre lui sourit grandement et lui administra une petite tape sur la joue. Il s'approcha lentement de son oreille, souffla dessus, le faisant tressaillir. L'autre lécha le lobe sensuellement avant de murmurer.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, demain serait moins pire. Un jeu de fléchettes.

Et Pit ne put qu'envisager le pire, avec raison.

* * *

**Bah au moins ce ne sont que des allusions, nee~? Enfin bref, n'm'enterrez point pour ça siouplait !**


End file.
